A pressure relief valve (PRV) is a safety device which is designed to divert pressure in the event that a pressurized system of some kind encounters a problem which leads to a dangerous rise in pressure. In the event that pressure in the system becomes too high, instead of blowing out the entire system or damaging system components, the pressurized liquid or gas will vent from the pressure relief valve, bringing the pressure back down and preventing a serious incident. Pressure relief valves can be set to open at a specific pressure.
In one application, relief valves may be incorporated into a PRV assembly to be used on a fuel line of an engine system, to release fluid and maintain pressure in the system based on a preset pressure value.